Every Breath You Take
by boardwalkblue
Summary: Lieutenant Beth Davis runs LAPD's Threat Assessment Unit, so you would think she is one of the safest people in LA. But when old wounds surface because of a new stalker, Beth is forced to revisit the past, and is thrown into a whirlpool of danger. The team frantically searches to save her before time runs out, and Beth realizes that she cannot always handle everything on her own.
1. Now the Fun Begins

**Ok, this is my first ever fanfiction! Ah! I have no idea what I'm doing, I started this story when Stalker was on hiatus, because I simply wanted to know what happened to Beth! This got me into reading FanFiction, and I realized that there needed to be more stories about Stalker. So, I worked up the courage to make an account and post this! I got inspiration from another story,** _'His Constant Craving'_ **by** ButterflyGirl89 **, so you should definitely read it! Sorry for any mistakes, once again, I don't know what I'm doing! I hope you enjoy!**

 **(This story picks up right where episode 17 (Fun and Games) left off)**

 **Also, as a disclaimer, I own nothing. :)**

* * *

Beth started shaking badly, trying not to look at Perry beside her. She tried to steady her breath, but knowing her old stalker was dead beside her, it was a little hard. _'In... Out... In... Out...'_. Beth looked to her other side, trying to find out anything about where she was. It was the trunk of a car, possibly the white rental car she knew Ray had rented yesterday, so Beth tried to look around using her flashlight. The light beam was shaking so hard, though, because of her hand, that she could barely see. Turning off the light in frustration, she began to feel tears burn in her eyes. What was Ray going to do to her? She didn't want to think about it. A sob escaped from her throat, so she quickly covered her mouth, even though there was no one to hear her.

* * *

Jack sped down the road, looking for any sign of Beth, Perry, and Ray. Janice had stayed back at Beth's house with the medicals and Ben, who were now headed to the hospital. With the CPR, Ben's pulse had come back, but he still hadn't woken up. Janice was close with him, and though she wanted to join Jack and the unit to look for Beth, she knew her place was to help Ben right now. Jack was angry, furious. He should of stayed with Beth... He should have guarded her house outside with the unit... How could he be so stupid?! Jack couldn't imagine what Ray and Perry may be doing to her... They needed to find her, and fast.

* * *

Beth didn't know how long, but it felt like decades that she was in that trunk. She was so tired, scared, and claustrophobic, but there was no way out of the trunk till someone opened it. Just when her body threatened to succumb to sleep, light shocked Beth's eyes, but when they adjusted she saw Ray staring down at her with a sadistic smile. "Oh Michelle, you look even more beautiful awake..." Beth didn't even let herself think about how creepy his comment was, before lurching forward and trying to lock her hands around Ray's neck. But Ray had fast reflexes and quickly gripped Beth's wrists in an iron grip, twisted them, then pulled her nearly an inch away from his face, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said in a sing-song voice. Beth then bashed her head into Ray's, pushing him backwards and causing him to release her wrists. She then kicked his chest, knocking him off his feet, before bolting the opposite direction. Her legs didn't seem to move fast enough however, and within seconds she felt hands gripping her throat, then throwing her to the ground. Beth's head hit the road hard, and she was out cold instantly. Ray then knelt down next to her, reaching down to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You're all mine now Michelle, and you always will be..." he whispered, then picking up and flinging Beth's petite body over his shoulder, Ray walked back, past the car and to a little log cabin he had parked outside of. _'Now the fun begins...'_ he thought.

 **Ta da! I hope you liked it! I have more of the story to come, but I wanted to just see what everyone thought first. If you reviewed it would mean the world to me!**


	2. Finally Awake?

**Ok, I promised that I wouldn't take a long time to update, so here you go! I still have lots more of the story left, though I am still not quite sure where it will take me. I'm so upset that Stalker got cancelled, it was an amazing show. I will never forget it 3 Anyways, hope you enjoy this next 'chapter' or whatever, I didn't really organize the story into chapters, but when I post it here it kind of has to be, so I just pick a spot where I think it works.**

 **Once again, I don't own anything :)**

* * *

As Jack returned to the TAU (after finding no clues of Beth anywhere), he walked into the main office where Janice was researching and calling to see if anyone had seen any signs of where Ray, Beth, and Perry may be. Vicki was pacing the hall, talking to other detectives and phoning search teams, trying to tell anyone who would to find Beth. Jack's head was pounding. Beth was so important to him, she was such a good person who had gone through something so tragic, and now it was happening all over again.

It was quarter past ten, but they were all exhausted after the draining day they had had. From Tracy's abduction to loosing Beth, it had all been hard on them both physically and mentally. But Jack refused to stop working to find her, despite how hard it was on them it was probably at least five times harder on her. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now.

Walking over to his desk he sat down and immediately did a search for Ray's file. He found all of the interviews and events that had happened, including records on him from even before Beth and the fire. Jack sank back into his chair, thinking about the long night he had ahead. But it would all be worth it once they had Beth back.

* * *

Beth's head ached in pain as she awakened, trying to think about the blackness around her, and how it had gotten there. A rush of memories flooded back of where she was and what had happened. 'Ben... Perry... Ray... RAY.' Beth's eyes shot open, as she realized everything around her was black because her eyes had been closed. Pulling at her arms and legs she realized she was tied down to a chair with cable ties, one on each wrist attaching them to the arms of a chair, and one on each ankle, securing them to the 2 front legs of the chair. She whipped her head around, but the sudden movement made her head hurt. She tried to take deep breaths, but her breath felt so shaky. Trying to calm herself, Beth looked around and examined the room more carefully this time. She sat in a wooden dining chair in the large room, made up of the kitchen to her far left, then moving across right was the dining room/table area where her chair belonged, and then the living room. By the kitchen was one window above the sink and a back door beside it, then on the other side of the room, in the living room, was the front door. She sat just in between the dining area and the living room, with her back to a small hallway with three doors, and a set of stairs going down to a basement. Beth didn't know where Ray was, and that was probably what scared her most. He could be out of the cabin, then Beth might have the possibility of escape. But if he was somewhere in the cabin, he could come into the room, see Beth trying to escape, and could harm her even more. But Beth didn't have time to think which choice was better, as in mere seconds she heard a familiar voice behind her ear. "Finally awake, are we?"

* * *

"Jack."

Jack looked up from his desk, looking through the papers of news articles on Ray that he had printed. Vikki Greg stood in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her softly. She looked tired, blinking often and sinking into her button-up shirt that she had obviously grown tired of wearing.

"Jack, it's well passed midnight. Everyone's left already, so I think it's best that we go to." Jack looked around and saw that all the lights were off except for the ones in Beth's office, where Vicki was working, and on his desk. He hadn't even realized when everyone had left, he must have been so enveloped in the evidence of Beth's case.

"Uh yeah, sorry, I, um, didn't notice. Where's Janice?"

"She was still here till a few hours ago, studying any shop or road cameras that may have picked up Perry and Ray's movements. Janice thought it might give clues to where they are. But," Vicki took a deep breath, "now she's getting rest to be ready tomorrow, as should you."

"Beth isn't." Jack quietly mumbled, looking at his feet. Vicki sighed, then leant against Jack's desk.

"I know this is hard on you Jack. I can tell your team is really close, and it's not fair that this happened. But we will find Beth. I don't care what it takes." Vicki looked down to her feet as well, then hesitatingly stood up. "Take care, Jack." She said softly, before turning, gathering her things, and leaving the TAU.

Jack took a deep breath as he looked back to his computer. An old photo of Ray and Beth (when they were together) covered the screen, illuminating the dark room. It broke Jack's heart to look at the photo he had found, seeing the happiness in Beth's eyes and the danger in Ray's, as they smiled for the camera. He could see how a young Beth would have fallen for him. He looked like a sweet bad boy to an innocent teenage girl, but a danger to an experienced investigator. Beth's own parents couldn't even see the danger, since he highly assumed they were the ones taking the photo.

Beth looked perfect in her outfit; a short black dress dotted with daisies, paired with a black purse and matching heels. Ray wore a leather jacket and black jeans, his arm wrapped behind Beth's back, and hand resting on her hip. They were probably about to go out on their first date, her parents blinded to what a danger Ray truly was, and just thinking how happy they were that Beth was happy. Jack felt himself getting more agitated the longer he looked at the photo, and quickly shut the computer down, denying the photo the ability to illuminate the room and his thoughts any longer. He took another deep breath, then gathered his things in the darkness of the TAU. Walking over to the elevator, Jack felt like the wait of the world was on his shoulders, but he didn't care as long as Beth was safe. Putting his files under his arm as he walked, Jack steepled his hands under his chin, his fingertips just reaching his lips, and prayed that wherever she was right now, that Beth would be ok.

* * *

 **Jack's so scared for Beth! Well, technically he should be, Ray is such a creep. The actor who played him (Eion Bailey) did a really good job, and I hope I do to when I write his character? I don't know, please review! It would mean so much to me to know what you guys think :)**


	3. Where are we Ray?

**Alrighty, another chapter for the weekend! Is it bad that I feel empty without Stalker? Haha I just miss it, it was such a great show. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I really loved writing it.**

 **As a disclaimer, I once again own nothing.**

* * *

Ray stepped out in front of Beth, and crossing his arms, looked down at her. Beth felt a cold chill rush down her spine, and her whole body immediately tensed up.

"Yeah, that fall really did a number on you..." Ray said, reaching is hand up to touch Beth's wound on her head. The one he had caused by smashing it against the cement road.

Beth pulled away, not knowing how to play this one. Sarcasm or any fighting back would make him more angry, which could only have a negative effect on Beth. Ray would see right through it, though, if she sucked up to him.

"Yeah." Beth decided to quietly mumble. What else was there that she could say?

"Oh come on Michelle! I've haven't seen you in years, and that's all you have to say to me!" Ray yelled, glaring at her, then quickly turning his back. He then walked slowly over to the dining table to grab another chair, "You've changed Michelle, and I don't like who you've become."

Beth felt her breath quicken, but tried to calm herself. She would not let Ray see her break. "Michelle is gone Ray. I'm Beth Davies now. Michelle isn't coming back." Beth managed to say. Ray brought the chair around the table, and set it just in front, facing Beth, and sat down on it.

"Beth Davies is just the stupid little bitch who you're pretending to be, Michelle. And I won't stand for it." Beth could practically see Ray's blood boil as he said these words. His eyes were darker, and she could tell she had made him angry, so she tried to change the subject. Angering him would get her nowhere, and probably only hurt her.

"Where are we Ray?"

"Oh," Ray said, relaxing slightly, "just a cabin Perry told me about. One his family owned." Though he was relaxing back into his chair and crossing his legs, he still kept his eyes trained on her, "But it's off the map, nice, and secluded. No one for miles and miles..."

Beth knew what that meant. He was telling her there was no point in escaping. Ray would recapture her before she could even get to help. Beth swallowed.

"Why did you take me?"

Ray sighed, "God, you already know the answer to that Michelle. Don't play stupid with me. We both know that'll get you nowhere."

Beth inhaled deeply, once again trying to calm herself down. She prayed that help would come soon, that her unit would find her. But the hard part was, she didn't even know where she was. They could be miles from help like Ray had said, or he could have been lying, and they were just a few blocks. Beth had no idea.

* * *

Janice walked into the TAU the next morning, rubbing her tired eyes from her sleepless night last night. All day yesterday the team had worked on finding Beth, but had yet to find any clues. Jack and her had questioned Ray's family, as well as Perry's father, but Ray's family knew nothing and had tried to stay away from Ray as much as possible the last few weeks. As of Mr. Whitely, he wouldn't cooperate with the team, saying that Perry would never do such a thing. Janice knew it hadn't even been a full day since Beth's disappearance, but a lot can happen in 12 hours when a psychopath kidnaps the woman he is obsessed with and hasn't seen in years. As Janice sat down at her desk, Jack rolled over in his chair from his desk next to hers,

"Have a good sleep?" he asked, his arm resting on the arm of the chair, and chin resting in his hand.

"This is no time for jokes Jack..." Janice said, rubbing her hand over her face.

"I wasn't joking. I didn't sleep a wink last night... tried searching, but couldn't find anything. Wondering if you did any better."

"Well then no. I laid in bed for hours... nothing."

The two sat in silence, gazing at the ground, both thinking, and, well, worrying. Just as their eyes connected again, Vikki walked through the door and sauntered over beside them. "Morning." Jack said dully.

"Ben's awake," Vikki said, keeping her hands together in front of her. Both Janice and Jack immediately lifted their heads, eager to hear more. "I don't know much more, but he's accepting visitors. I thought you both deserved some good news."

"Can we see him now?" Jack said, looking from Vikki, to Janice, and back to Vikki.

"Of course. I saw him before I came here, so I'll stay and be doing work for Beth with the others. When you get back we'll hopefully have found something."

* * *

After what felt like hours, but really had only been a few minutes, Ray stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. Beth searched around the room with her eyes, looking for scissors or something to cut the cable ties. There was probably something in the kitchen, but she would prefer to know a definite answer, not wanting to try an escape and then fail. Ray opened the fridge, bending down to look inside. Beth titled her head to see inside and saw it was empty. Ray dropped his head and sighed, then stood back up and closed the fridge. He then opened different cupboards and closed them, causing Beth to assume he was looking for food, to no avail. She took a deep breath and thought to herself. He must be hungry, and if there is no food already here, he'll have to buy it. Which means he'll have to leave the cabin.

"Ray." Beth slightly called his attention.

Ray leaned out from behind the pillar on the counter to see her, "What?"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, and I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Michelle if we had food don't you think I would have made us some by now?!"

Beth could tell he was frustrated and obviously hungry, not sure what to do. He sighed, once again dropping his head and furrowing his brows. Beth dropped her gaze, calming down. Ray was bound to leave soon, he couldn't go on like this. Seeing movement and hearing a drawer shut, Beth quickly looked up to see Ray walking towards her, scissors in hand. Out of habit she tensed up, preparing for the worst.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Why is it so hard for you to trust me?" Ray said softly, kneeling down in front of Beth. She took a deep breath, thinking about her next words.

"You burned my family alive Ray. It's hard to just forgive someone for that." Beth said quietly, mimicking his tone.

"I feel guilty. Don't you notice that?" He countered, looking up at her after positioning the scissors under the cable tie on her right wrist, "If there was truly something wrong with me I wouldn't. I've gotten better, I got help."

"Then let me go." Beth said simply, her tone a bit more firm, but still soft. Ray cut through the tie, then held onto her wrist before she moved it.

"Then you'd run away. And you don't want anyone else getting hurt, now do you Michelle?"

Ray then cut through the next tie on her left wrist, switching his hands so he held both her wrists in his left hand. He then moved onto her ankles. Beth decided to merely wait till he left before she tried to escape, it would probably end better for her that way. Patience and hope. That's all she needed.

* * *

 **There ya go :) Please review and tell me what you guys thought, and where you think the story is headed, or some ideas of where the story could go! Last time I got reviews I actually semi-screamed out of excitement :P I'll probably update again next weekend, but we'll see how much time I get to write!**


	4. You'll Trust Me Soon

**Alrighty,** **another chapter! I love writing scenes with Ray and Beth, they are probably my favourite to write, so I hope you enjoy the one in this chapter. Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to find some more time to write. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Jack drove his car, with Janice in the passenger seat, weaving through traffic to visit Ben in the hospital. At first he didn't want to, since he thought that he wouldn't be working on Beth's case, but Jack thought that Ben might have seen something or heard a clue of where Ray and Perry had taken Beth. As if Janice had read his mind she spoke up, "You think he might have seen something?"

"Uh, I'm hoping," Jack said, being caught off guard, "if he saw something it could really help pin Beth's location."

"I just hope she's ok. The longer we take, the higher chance that she won't make it."

"You think they'll hurt her?"

"Perry, no. He doesn't want to hurt her, he wants her to want him. Ray, well, he's killed people to be with Beth, and he's unpredictable." Janice admitted, opening up what she had before just worried in her head.

Jack didn't even think about his next words, he just had to say them. "He's gonna kill Perry."

"What?!"

"You think Ray's gonna share Beth? He wants Michelle, Perry wants Beth. Who would win in that fight?"

Janice didn't even reply. They both knew the answer.

* * *

After Ray cut the ties around Beth's ankles, he backed up and reached into his back pocket, switching his scissors for something else. Beth held back her urge to run, and rightly so, for Ray then pulled out and pointed at Beth, her gun. The shock quickly wore off when she remembered that she had dropped her gun when she had seen Ben shot. She wondered why he held her gun now, and not the gun he had had before. _'Creep,'_ Beth thought, _'he probably is just using cause it's mine.'_

"Get up, turn around." Ray said, his eyes piercing into Beth's. It sickened her when she thought of how 12 years ago she had loved those eyes. She had wanted to look into them and wanted them to look back into hers. They were the same eyes she had seen for years after, every time she closed her own. They now haunted her.

"I said turn around." He said, pulling Beth out of her thoughts.

Beth did as she was told, standing up and turning around to face three doors in front and a staircase going down to her left. It hurt to stand up after spending hours sitting, and her body wavered to sit down again. She then heard Ray's footsteps behind her, coming closer, and then he turned to face her front. Still at gunpoint, she didn't dare attack or run, just stood still, as Ray opened the door on her far right to a bedroom. He gestured for her to enter, and she obliged, walking into the room.

"Get on the bed, lie down, and lift your arms above your head." Ray said, then closing the door and walking over to the wardrobe.

Beth swallowed hard, slightly shaking at the fear of what was to come. She didn't know what he was planning, but was worried now that he probably wasn't going grocery shopping. The doubt was growing of if she should attack now, and Beth tried to push it aside, but she just couldn't shake the nagging feeling.

"I will shoot you. Not enough to kill you but I'm pretty sure a shot in the leg will ruin any hope that you have of running." Ray stated, his stare being replaced by a glare.

Beth let out a shaky breath, then did as Ray said. Lying down, she lifted her arms up. _'Beth, shut up, you'll be fine!'_ she innerly yelled at herself. The feeling to attack was gone now, and was replaced by the feeling to beg for mercy. It wasn't like Beth to think like this, and she hated it with all her heart. Beth wasn't supposed to act like this. Beth is strong and can handle this.

Ray turned around and grabbed something off the top of the wardrobe, turning around and setting it on the bed. Rope. He cut a piece then reached for Beth's left wrist, grabbing it, then pulling it up to the left pole of the headboard. She flinched at his touch, but he only stopped a moment before continuing to tie it. He moved onto her right wrist next, and as he tied it he said, "While I went to my sessions at the hospital, the therapist gave me rope so I could tie knots. Something about a way I could calm down to talk, do something with my hands. I had always thought it was worthless, but I guess it came in handy. I'm pretty good at them now aren't I?" Beth hesitated but then nodded, since she didn't trust her words. She didn't want to crack and begin to cry.

Once Ray secured her to the bed posts he stood back to look at his work. Beth held back tears but refused to look away from his gaze. She bent her legs up towards the rest of her body, making her wrists be the only thing attached to the bed. She thanked God that he hadn't tied up her ankles to, or she would be even worse off then before.

"Well, I do have to pick up some things. We'll have a great night tonight," Ray spoke, reaching his hand to stroke her leg. Beth pulled away from his touch, not giving him the satisfaction, and glared at him. "Don't worry. You'll trust me soon. Just give it time Michelle. I've waited 12 years for you, only thinking about you. I think if there is one thing we can agree on, it's that I am a patient man." Ray said, with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Beth took another deep breath as a stray tear fell from her eye where the others gathered. She slightly gasped, cursing the stupid tear. Ray used his thumb to wipe away her tear, slightly shaking his head.

"Oh... shh... it's ok. I'll be back before you know it."

He then gave her another small, terrifying, smile before turning and leaving the bedroom, locking the door behind himself.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys liked this chapter, it would mean a lot if you reviewed. I'm trying to find the time to write, but my life's pretty stressful right now, so hopefully it will all calm down once summer starts. Cross your fingers!**


	5. FULL COMPLETED STORY

**Ta daaaa! I imagine no one really cares about this story anymore, but it was bugging me that it was unfinished. So, here you go. A year and a half later, and it's finished. Mind you it isn't edited a whole lot, but I just didn't feel like it. It just needed to be finished. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beth was shaking badly, refusing to look at Perry beside her. She tried to steady her breath, but knowing her old stalker was dead beside her, it was a little hard. In... Out... In... Out... Beth looked to her other side, trying to find out anything about where she was. It was the trunk of a car, possibly the white rental car she knew Ray had rented yesterday, but anything and everything else was unrecognizable in the dark. Feeling about her belt, Beth unhooked and gripped her flashlight in her shaking hands and tried to look around. The light beam was shaking so hard though that she could barely see. Turning off the light in frustration, she began to feel tears burn in her eyes. What was Ray going to do to her? She didn't want to think about it. A choking sob escaped from her throat, so she quickly covered her mouth, even though there was no one to hear her.

* * *

Jack sped down the road, looking for any sign of Beth, Perry, or Ray. Janice had stayed back with medical and Ben, who were now headed to the hospital. With the CPR and AED, Ben's pulse had come back, but he was still bleeding profusely. Janice was close with him, and though she wanted to join Jack and the unit to look for Beth, she knew her place was to be with Ben right now. Jack was angry - no, furious. He should of stayed with Beth. He should have guarded her house outside with the unit. How could he be so stupid?! Jack couldn't imagine what Ray and Perry may be doing to her... They needed to find her.

* * *

Beth didn't know how long, but it felt like decades that she was in that trunk. She was so tired, scared, and claustrophobic, but there was no way out of the trunk until someone opened it. Just when her body threatened to succumb to sleep, light shocked Beth's eyes. She squeezed them shut and shot her arms out to grip the edges of the trunk. When she opened them, stars blurred her vision. Desperately blinking, Beth willed her pupils to focus. But when they adjusted, she wished they hadn't. Ray. She wasn't shocked, but she still wasn't prepared. The way he stared down at her. Like she was a piece of meat.

"Oh Michelle..." Ray smiled, "You look even more beautiful awake..." Beth didn't even register his words before lurching forward and locking her hands around Ray's neck. But Ray had fast reflexes and gripped Beth's wrists in an iron grip, twisted them, then pulled her less than an inch away from his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said in a sing-song voice.

Beth couldn't believe his nerve. To come after her after everything he had already done. She spent years putting her life back together piece by piece, and was finally settled and happy. He deserved to rot in jail. Or six feet under.

Beth bared her teeth and bashed her head into Ray's, pushing him backwards and causing him to release her wrists. She then kicked his chest, knocking him off his feet, before bolting in the opposite direction. Her legs didn't seem to move fast enough. Beth ran across the concrete road and into the woods, barely making five feet before getting tripped over by a fallen tree. In her hast and cloud of adrenaline she flew back to her feet and continued to run. Branches appeared out of nowhere and struck her face. Burning on anger and fear, Beth knew she was loosing ground on Ray and her eyes were still adjusting to light after hours of dark. Spots appeared in front of her eyes, and suddenly air was knocked from her lungs. Her body had rammed into a tree right in front of her blinded eyes, and Beth knew she had lost. Utterly and completely, she had lost. She gripped the tree for support as her world spun, both from her dizziness and fear that threatened to make her retch or pass out. She refused to do either. Maybe if she got her breath back she could fight. Find a hard branch to use as a club. Beth fumbled to get herself off the tree and continue with her decision, but it didn't matter; within seconds she felt hands gripping her throat, then chucking her to the ground. Beth's head hit the solid earth hard, and she was out cold instantly.

Smiling, Ray knelt down next to her and reached to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You're all mine now Michelle. I promise I won't let anyone take you from me again," he whispered. Ray, then picking up and flinging Beth's body over his shoulder, walked back past the car and to the little log cabin he had parked outside of. 'Now the fun begins...' he thought.

* * *

Jack returned to the TAU hours later, frustrated by having nothing to show from his desperate search for Beth. He walked into the main office where Janice was researching and calling to see if anyone had seen any signs of where Ray, Beth, and Perry may be. Vicki was pacing in the hall, talking to other detectives and phoning search teams and newscasts. Jack's head was pounding. Beth was so important to him, she was such a good person who had gone through something so tragic, and now it was happening all over again.

It was half past ten, but they were all exhausted after the draining day they had had. From Tracy's abduction to loosing Beth, it had all been hard on them both physically and mentally. But Jack refused to stop working. Despite how hard it was on them it was probably at least five times harder on her; he couldn't imagine what she was going through.

Walking over to his desk he sat down and immediately did a search for Ray's file. He found all of the interviews and events that had happened, including records on him from even before Beth and the fire. Jack sank back into his chair, thinking about the long night he had ahead. But it would all be worth it once they had Beth back.

* * *

Beth's head ached when she woke. A pain radiating from the crown and base of her head splotched her vision. She groaned, and the amount of effort needed to merely raise her head shocked her. Confusion sparked in her brain, raising question after question. What's going on? What happened? Where am I? Why-

Beth squeezed her eyes shut to block the sudden wave of nausea that came over her. The blackness that disabled her sight reminded her of something. Beth gasped as a rush of memories flooded her thoughts. Ben... Perry... Ray... RAY.

Beth's eyes shot open from the flowing panic that now jolted through her body. Pulling at her arms and legs she realized she was tied down to a chair with cable ties, about five on each wrist attaching them to the arms of a chair, and five on each ankle, securing them to the 2 front legs of the chair. She whipped her head around, but the sudden movement made her head hurt. She tried to take deep breaths, but her breath felt so shaky. Trying to calm herself, Beth looked around and examined the room more carefully this time. She sat in a wooden dining chair in the large room, made up of the kitchen to her far left, then moving across right was the dining room/table area where her chair belonged, and then the living room. By the kitchen was one window above the sink and a back door beside it, then on the other side of the room, in the living room, was the front door. She sat just in between the dining area and the living room, with her back to a small hallway with three doors, and a set of stairs going down to a basement. Beth didn't know where Ray was, and that was probably what scared her most. He could be out of the cabin, then Beth might have the possibility of escape. But if he was somewhere in the cabin, he could come into the room, see Beth trying to escape, and could harm her even more. But Beth didn't have time to think which choice was better, as in mere seconds she heard a familiar voice behind her ear. "Finally awake, are we?"

* * *

"Jack."

Jack looked up from his desk, looking through the papers of news articles on Ray that he had printed. Vicki Greg stood in front of him, her arms crossed in front of her softly. She looked tired, blinking often and sinking into her button-up shirt that she had obviously grown tired of wearing.

"Jack, it's well passed midnight. Everyone's left already, so I think it's best that we go to." Jack looked around and saw that all the lights were off except for the ones in Beth's office, where Vicki was working, and on his desk. He hadn't even realized when everyone had left, he must have been so enveloped in the evidence of Beth's case.

"Uh yeah, sorry, I, um, didn't notice. Where's Janice?"

"She was still here till a few hours ago, studying any shop or road cameras that may have picked up Perry and Ray's movements. Janice thought it might give clues to where they are. But," Vicki took a deep breath, "now she's getting rest to be ready tomorrow, as should you."

"Beth isn't." Jack quietly mumbled, looking at his feet. Vicki sighed, then leant against Jack's desk.

"I know this is hard on you Jack. I can tell your team is really close, and it's not fair that this happened. But we will find Beth. I don't care what it takes." Vicki looked down to her feet as well, then hesitatingly stood up. "Take care, Jack." She said softly, before turning, gathering her things, and leaving the TAU.

Jack took a deep breath as he looked back to his computer. An old photo of Ray and Beth (when they were together) covered the screen, illuminating the dark room. It broke Jack's heart to look at the photo he had found, seeing the happiness in Beth's eyes and the danger in Ray's, as they smiled for the camera. He could see how a young Beth would have fallen for him. He looked like a sweet bad boy to an innocent teenage girl, but a danger to an experienced investigator. Beth's own parents couldn't even see the danger, since he highly assumed they were the ones taking the photo.

Beth looked perfect in her outfit; a short black dress dotted with daisies, paired with a black purse and matching heels. Ray wore a leather jacket and black jeans, his arm wrapped behind Beth's back, and hand resting on her hip. They were probably about to go out on their first date, her parents blinded to what a danger Ray truly was, and just thinking how happy they were that Beth was happy. Jack felt himself getting more agitated the longer he looked at the photo, and quickly shut the computer down, denying the photo the ability to illuminate the room and his thoughts any longer. He took another deep breath, then gathered his things in the darkness of the TAU. Walking over to the elevator, Jack felt like the wait of the world was on his shoulders, but he didn't care as long as Beth was safe. Putting his files under his arm as he walked, Jack steepled his hands under his chin, his fingertips just reaching his lips, and prayed that wherever she was right now, that Beth would be ok.

* * *

Ray stepped out in front of Beth, and crossing his arms, looked down at her. Beth felt a cold chill rush down her spine, and her whole body immediately tensed up.

"Yeah, that fall really did a number on you..." Ray said, reaching is hand up to touch Beth's wound on her head. The one he had caused by smashing it against the cement road.

Beth pulled away, not knowing how to play this one. Sarcasm or any fighting back would make him more angry, which could only have a negative effect on Beth. Ray would see right through it, though, if she sucked up to him.

"Yeah." Beth decided to quietly mumble. What else was there that she could say?

"Oh come on Michelle! I've haven't seen you in years, and that's all you have to say to me!" Ray yelled, glaring at her, then quickly turning his back. He then walked slowly over to the dining table to grab another chair, "You've changed Michelle, and I don't like who you've become."

Beth felt her breath quicken, but tried to calm herself. She would not let Ray see her break. "Michelle is gone Ray. I'm Beth Davies now. Michelle isn't coming back." Beth managed to say. Ray brought the chair around the table, and set it just in front, facing Beth, and sat down on it.

"Beth Davies is just the stupid little bitch who you're pretending to be, Michelle. And I won't stand for it." Beth could practically see Ray's blood boil as he said these words. His eyes were darker, and she could tell she had made him angry, so she tried to change the subject. Angering him would get her nowhere, and probably only hurt her.

"Where are we Ray?"

"Oh," Ray said, relaxing slightly, "just a cabin Perry told me about. One his family owned." Though he was relaxing back into his chair and crossing his legs, he still kept his eyes trained on her, "But it's off the map, nice, and secluded. No one for miles and miles..."

Beth knew what that meant. He was telling her there was no point in escaping. Ray would recapture her before she could even get to help. Beth swallowed.

"Why did you take me?"

Ray sighed, "God, you already know the answer to that Michelle. Don't play stupid with me. We both know that'll get you nowhere."

Beth inhaled deeply, once again trying to calm herself down. She prayed that help would come soon, that her unit would find her. But the hard part was, she didn't even know where she was. They could be miles from help like Ray had said, or he could have been lying, and they were just a few blocks. Beth had no idea.

* * *

Janice walked into the TAU the next morning, rubbing her tired eyes from her sleepless night last night. All day yesterday the team had worked on finding Beth, but had yet to find any clues. Jack and her had questioned Ray's family, as well as Perry's father, but Ray's family knew nothing and had tried to stay away from Ray as much as possible the last few weeks. As of Mr. Whitely, he wouldn't cooperate with the team, saying that Perry would never do such a thing. Janice knew it hadn't even been a full day since Beth's disappearance, but a lot can happen in 12 hours when a psychopath kidnaps the woman he is obsessed with and hasn't seen in years. As Janice sat down at her desk, Jack rolled over in his chair from his desk next to hers,

"Have a good sleep?" he asked, his arm resting on the arm of the chair, and chin resting in his hand.

"This is no time for jokes Jack..." Janice said, rubbing her hand over her face.

"I wasn't joking. I didn't sleep a wink last night... tried searching, but couldn't find anything. Wondering if you did any better."

"Well then no. I laid in bed for hours... nothing."

The two sat in silence, gazing at the ground, both thinking, and, well, worrying. Just as their eyes connected again, Vicki walked through the door and sauntered over beside them. "Morning." Jack said dully.

"Ben's awake," Vicki said, keeping her hands together in front of her. Both Janice and Jack immediately lifted their heads, eager to hear more. "I don't know much more, but he's accepting visitors. I thought you both deserved some good news."

"Can we see him now?" Jack said, looking from Vicki, to Janice, and back to Vicki.

"Of course. I saw him before I came here, so I'll stay and be doing work for Beth with the others. When you get back we'll hopefully have found something."

* * *

After what felt like hours, but really had only been a few minutes, Ray stood up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. Beth searched around the room with her eyes, looking for scissors or something to cut the cable ties. There was probably something in the kitchen, but she would prefer to know a definite answer, not wanting to try an escape and then fail. Ray opened the fridge, bending down to look inside. Beth titled her head to see inside and saw it was empty. Ray dropped his head and sighed, then stood back up and closed the fridge. He then opened different cupboards and closed them, causing Beth to assume he was looking for food, to no avail. She took a deep breath and thought to herself. He must be hungry, and if there is no food already here, he'll have to buy it. Which means he'll have to leave the cabin.

"Ray." Beth slightly called his attention.

Ray leaned out from behind the pillar on the counter to see her, "What?"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday morning, and I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Michelle if we had food don't you think I would have made us some by now?!"

Beth could tell he was frustrated and obviously hungry, not sure what to do. He sighed, once again dropping his head and furrowing his brows. Beth dropped her gaze, calming down. Ray was bound to leave soon, he couldn't go on like this. Seeing movement and hearing a drawer shut, Beth quickly looked up to see Ray walking towards her, scissors in hand. Out of habit she tensed up, preparing for the worst.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Why is it so hard for you to trust me?" Ray said softly, kneeling down in front of Beth. She took a deep breath, thinking about her next words.

"You burned my family alive Ray. It's hard to just forgive someone for that." Beth said quietly, mimicking his tone.

"I feel guilty. Don't you notice that?" He countered, looking up at her after positioning the scissors under the cable tie on her right wrist, "If there was truly something wrong with me I wouldn't. I've gotten better, I got help."

"Then let me go." Beth said simply, her tone a bit more firm, but still soft. Ray cut through the tie, then held onto her wrist before she moved it.

"Then you'd run away. And you don't want anyone else getting hurt, now do you Michelle?"

Ray then cut through the next tie on her left wrist, switching his hands so he held both her wrists in his left hand. He then moved onto her ankles. Beth decided to merely wait till he left before she tried to escape, it would probably end better for her that way. Patience and hope. That's all she needed.

* * *

Jack drove his car, with Janice in the passenger seat, weaving through traffic to visit Ben in the hospital. At first he didn't want to, since he thought that he wouldn't be working on Beth's case, but Jack thought that Ben might have seen something or heard a clue of where Ray and Perry had taken Beth. As if Janice had read his mind she spoke up, "You think he might have seen something?"

"Uh, I'm hoping," Jack said, being caught off guard, "if he saw something it could really help pin Beth's location."

"I just hope she's ok. The longer we take, the higher chance that she won't make it."

"You think they'll hurt her?"

"Perry, no. He doesn't want to hurt her, he wants her to want him. Ray, well, he's killed people to be with Beth, and he's unpredictable." Janice admitted, opening up what she had before just worried in her head.

Jack didn't even think about his next words, he just had to say them. "He's gonna kill Perry."

"What?!"

"You think Ray's gonna share Beth? He wants Michelle, Perry wants Beth. Who would win in that fight?"

Janice didn't even reply. They both knew the answer.

* * *

After Ray cut the ties around Beth's ankles, he backed up and reached into his back pocket, switching his scissors for something else. Beth held back her urge to run, and rightly so, for Ray then pulled out and Beth's own gun and pointed it at her. The shock quickly wore off when she remembered that she had dropped her gun when she had seen Ben shot. She wondered why he held her gun now, and not the gun he had had before. 'Creep,' Beth thought, 'he probably is just using it cause it's mine.'

"Get up, turn around." Ray said, his eyes piercing into Beth's. It sickened her when she thought of how 12 years ago she had loved those eyes. She had wanted to look into them and wanted them to look back into hers. They were the same eyes she had seen for years after, every time she closed her own. They now haunted her.

"I said turn around." He said, pulling Beth out of her thoughts.

Beth did as she was told, standing up and turning around to face three doors along the hall and a staircase going down at her far left. It hurt to stand up after spending hours sitting, and her body wavered to sit down again. She then heard Ray's footsteps behind her, coming closer, and then he turned to face her front. Still at gunpoint, she didn't dare attack or run, just stood still, as Ray opened the door on her far right to a bedroom. He gestured for her to enter, and she obliged, walking into the room.

"Get on the bed, lie down, and lift your arms above your head." Ray said, then closing the door and walking over to the wardrobe.

Beth swallowed hard, slightly shaking at the fear of what was to come. She didn't know what he was planning, but was worried now that he probably wasn't going grocery shopping. The doubt was growing of if she should attack now, and Beth tried to push it aside, but she just couldn't shake the nagging feeling.

"I will shoot you. Not enough to kill you but I'm pretty sure a shot in the leg will ruin any hope that you have of running." Ray stated, his stare being replaced by a glare.

Beth let out a shaky breath, then did as Ray said. Lying down, she lifted her arms up. 'Beth, shut up, you'll be fine!' she innerly yelled at herself. The feeling to attack was gone now, and was replaced by the feeling to beg for mercy. It wasn't like Beth to think like this, and she hated it with all her heart. Beth wasn't supposed to act like this. Beth is strong and can handle it.

Ray turned around and grabbed something off the top of the wardrobe, turning around and setting it on the bed. Rope. He cut a piece then reached for Beth's left wrist, grabbing it, then pulling it up to the left pole of the headboard. She flinched at his touch, but he only stopped a moment before continuing to tie it. He moved onto her right wrist next, and as he tied it he said, "When I went to my sessions at the hospital, the therapist gave me rope so I could tie knots. Something about a way I could calm down to talk, do something with my hands. I had always thought it was worthless, but I guess it came in handy. I'm pretty good at them now aren't I?" Beth hesitated but then nodded softly, since she didn't trust her words. She didn't want to crack and begin to cry.

Once Ray secured her to the bed posts he stood back to look at his work. Beth held back tears but refused to look away from his gaze. She bent her legs up towards the rest of her body, making her wrists be the only thing attached to the bed. She thanked God that he hadn't tied up her ankles to, or she would be even worse off then before.

"Well, I do have to pick up some things. We'll have a great night tonight," Ray spoke, reaching his hand to stroke her leg. Beth pulled away from his touch, not giving him the satisfaction, and glared at him. "Don't worry. You'll trust me soon. Just give it time Michelle. I've waited 12 years for you, only thinking about you. I think if there is one thing we can agree on, it's that I am a patient man." Ray said, with a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Beth took another deep breath as a stray tear fell from her eye where the others gathered. She slightly gasped, cursing the stupid tear. Ray used his thumb to wipe it away, slightly shaking his head.

"Oh... shh... it's ok. I'll be back before you know it."

He then gave her another small, terrifying, smile before turning and leaving the bedroom, locking the door behind himself.

* * *

Ben lay in his hospital bed, restless as always. Since he had woken up, all he could think about was Beth and if she was ok. The guilt felt like a heavy storm cloud, looming over him constantly, but he couldn't be let out of the hospital for at least 3 more days, or so the doctor had told him. Vikki had visited him this morning, which was nice, but the only person he really wanted to see was Beth. If he could just have 10 seconds to apologize. That's all he needed.

When a nurse opened the door to his room, Ben was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Caldwell, you have 2 visitors. They say they work with you?"

"Uh, yeah," Ben answered, "you can, uh, let them in."

It was then that Jack and Janice entered the room. Jack immediately noticed the emptiness of the room. The board above Ben's bed that was meant for get well cards and photos was empty, and not even one flower sat by his bedside. No blankets from home, no momentous, it looked as if not one person had visited the room.

"Hi Ben. How are you feeling?" Janice asked sincerely, leaning over the bed to speak with him.

"Better. Still sore though," he turned his attention to Jack. "How's Beth?"

"Um..." Jack stalled, not wanting to give Ben the bad news, "We were hoping you would actually know something. We've been searching and studying up on both Ray and Perry, but Janice and I thought it would be quicker if we could find a witness." Jack unzipped his jacket and laid it down on the chair to the right of Ben's bed.

Ben thought back to last night, but nothing sparked suspicion. "I can't remember seeing anything. As soon as I opened the door, Ray turned to me and shot. He was, um," Ben closed his eyes, searching through his mind for the memories and right words, "wearing a police suit... he must have taken it from the officer who was originally guarding Beth." He opened his eyes at the sudden memory. "Actually, I don't even remember seeing Perry. It was just Ray."

"He could have stayed in the car." Janice assumed, looking to Jack.

"No. If Ray had more willing help in taking Beth he would have used it..." Jack thought, putting himself in Ray's shoes.

"Car..." Ben mumbled, still thinking about what Janice had said, "Car, I saw a car! There was an old, white Camry, across the road."

"Did you see a plate?" Janice asked, hoping they might have a lead.

"I didn't see it long enough, but I know the car was old. It was pretty dirty, like a rental."

"Let's check all car rental shops in the LA area. If any of them have rented one out, it's probably connected to Perry." Jack gathered his coat, getting antsy now that they had a new lead, no matter how small. "We can send out an alert to the newspapers and TV news. Hopefully someone will have seen something."

Janice gave Ben a reassuring smile, "We'll have Beth back by the time you're back on your feet." As she turned to join Jack, Ben found himself feeling useless. He should've done more, been more alert. Something. But none of that would help now that she was already gone. His best plan of action would be to just get better and pray that Beth would be strong and the rest of the team could find her.

* * *

Beth was beyond grateful that Ray had left her be. She had been scared out of her mind that he would take it too far, but so far he hadn't. Her only hope was to escape before Ray returned.

Beth pulled her legs close to her body, putting her feet underneath her behind so she was crouching, sitting on her popped up ankles. She looked to her left wrist first. Her mouth could reach it, but the real question was if she would actually be able to untie it using only her mouth. She would have to try. Beth angled her body and set her mouth on the rope, pulling at it with her teeth. The movement caused sharp pain in her right shoulder, but that could easily be ignored. Pulling the loose end through different loops and twists, Beth let out a sigh of relief, loose tears springing from her eyes. She was going to be okay. Ray had clearly underestimated her. She supposed there was a positive to having your stalker slash psycho-ex-boyfriend from your teenage years escape a mental institute. Ray didn't know who Beth was, he only knew Michelle. That was his mistake.

Her left wrist now free, Beth went to her right and, with one hand and her mouth available, untied it with ease. She would be getting out of this relatively unscathed! Her ankles, wrists, and face were bruised, with some popped blood vessels under the skin, and her head ached where it had hit the ground in the woods, but that all was a much better alternative than what she could've received. Now she just had to get help.

Beth got up off the bed and walked to the door, grabbing the handle. She twisted it once. Twice. Then jiggled it a couple more times to be sure. Beth let out a harsh breath through gritted teeth. Somehow Ray had locked the door from the outside. Looking around the room, Beth found a long, thin window at the top of the wall. She knew she could squish through if she was desperate, which she was.

Dragging the bed's side table over to underneath the window, Beth climbed up and jimmied the lock. It had damp and was slightly rusty, but with a little more force, Beth was able to pull the lock over and shove the window open. It opened upwards instead of to the side, which made the space even smaller, but with determination Beth hoisted herself up. Immediately she realized this was a bad idea. The drop down was far, and Beth didn't know if she would be able to turn to go feet first. She would have to try, though. Bending her elbows that kept her up, Beth turned her body to bring her legs up to the window. She gripped the sides of the wall hard so her knuckles went white.

Beth first pulled her right leg over the wall and hung it out the window, then her left. The only thing holding her up now was her arms. Beth took a deep breath in and let a shaky breath out. On the count of three, she thought. One... two... three! She let go, and the next things happened so quick it was a blur.

On her way down, Beth's head slammed against the glass of the window behind her. Before she could even think, her head whipped forward and collided with the edge of the wall. Beth cried out, falling to the ground. She groaned, her hands reaching up to grip her head. The back was okay, but a large bump was forming under her hair and scalp. Bringing her hands to the front, Beth felt warmth begin to trail over her mouth and a large pain radiating from her nose. She knew immediately that it was broken, but that could be dealt with once she got back to the city. Beth wiped the blood from her lips, but it didn't do any real good. Blood steadily flowed from her nose, now dripping over her chin onto her chest. She tried to ignore it, not wanting to waste any time, got up on wobbly legs, and tried to run. It felt as though the world was spinning, and she tripped over and fell to the road. Road! This was a good sign. If Beth followed the road, she would have to eventually reach a town or store and be able to call for help. Gritting her teeth, Beth pulled herself to her feet and slowly began to walk. Her vision calmed down enough, so besides the burning in her nose and aching in her head, Beth was alright and able to move. As she continued to walk, her strength grew, and Beth began to run.

* * *

The TAU was buzzing with people and noise. All of the TVs were set to news channels that we're all broadcasting a missing person's alert for Beth Davis. Every computer was occupied by a detective looking through security camera footage of stores, hoping to see a sign of Beth, Perry, or Ray. Jack paced behind Janice's desk chair as she searched through different rental car websites.

"It has to be somewhere..." Janice muttered. Jack's hand covered his mouth as he thought. Where would Perry want to go? Where would Ray agree to go? Would Ray even agree with Perry's decisions? It was concerning to him that Perry was not there when Beth was abducted. Ray must have done something to him to get him out of the way. So he could decide Beth's fate on his own. But still, he must have picked somewhere Perry suggested they could stay. It was unlikely Ray would waste time pursuing different houses in the woods. There's more of a chance he could be caught.

"Janice, we need to search for somewhere Ray could take Beth."

"Ray and Perry," Janice corrected, though seeming unsure, like it was more of a question.

"No. Perry's under Ray's control somewhere. He's probably with them, but I think Ray might have done something to him. Either way, he must have taken him to some house of Perry's father's."

"But what about the car?"

"That's not as important. If we find the hou-"

"Found the car!" Vicki called, entering the main part of the TAU from the office room, "A 2010 Toyota Camry from James Car Rentals, license plate number G71 45F." People wildly began moving around again, taking note on paper or speaking into phones. "Perry rented the car the morning of Beth's abduction. He's found in footage inside the rental shop. Driving out of the shop we see him with Ray. This is big people. Find. That. Car."

Jack looked to Janice, who then stood up and they glided across the room to Vicki.

"Vicki we need to find the house." Jack spoke at a rapid pace, "It must be somewhere in the woods, and Perry's dad must own it. They would've needed a place to hide Beth where it was unlikely they would've been caught."

"Yes I know," Vicki replied calmly, then pointed to the far desk where two cops sat. "I have two detectives looking into Mr. Whitley's house records. Hopefully they'll find something."

Jack and Janice immediately walked over to the detectives, but before they even reached them the other cops stood up and turned.

"Detective Gregg, we've found the house!" Vicki turned to the voice, "Mr. Whitley owns a one story fishing cabin in Ojai in the woods."

Jack was already heading to the elevator, Janice hot on his heels with a notepad and pen. "What's the address?" She called.

* * *

Ray parked the rental car outside the cabin, stalking to the door and looking around him as he unlocked the door and went inside. He smiled at the sight of no one and nothing.

As Ray put away his newly bought items in the kitchen, he called out to Beth.

"Michelle, I'm sure you'd love to see what I got you. We'll have a special night tonight..."

Waiting for a reply, he opened the fridge to put away some lettuce and veggies. "Michelle?" Ray called out again, "You know I hate it when you ignore me..." Ray then remembered she was behind the locked door, and shook his head, smiling at his bad memory. He then slightly skipped in excitement to the bedroom where she had been tied.

* * *

Beth now raced down the road, running as fast as her legs could possibly move. After the dizziness and unease had worn off, she was able to sprint. Her bare feet were thankful for pavement rather then the bumpy and soiled dirt in the forests on both sides of the road. Beth tried to not let her mind wander to what Ray may be thinking or doing. It would only be so long before he realized she was gone, so she needed to put as much distance from her and the hell house Ray had created. Just as the thought crossed her mind was when she heard the rumbling of a car in the distance behind her.

* * *

Jack and Janice sped down the road, desperate to get to their destination. Jack covered his mouth with his hands as Janice drove the car. He scratched his stumble and tried to take deep breaths. They were going to find her. He couldn't think of any other option.

"She'll be there, Jack," Janice tried to reassure.

"I know," Jack replied, his eyes glued to the road ahead and woods around. "I'm just worried about whether she'll be coming home in a police car, ambulance, or body bag." Janice was silent after that. It seemed as though the silence would last forever when Janice spotted the cabin peaking around the corner of the bend in the road.

"THERE!" Jack cried as Janice swerved to a stop. The other cop cars whirled around and parked as the cops all raced out of the vehicles, pulling guns out of their pockets. They spread out to all entrances and exits of the house, ready to invade. But the first thing Jack noticed was the lack of any rental car in sight.

"One, two, three!" The cop called, before breaking open the front door. Jack didn't need to wait for them to say the house was empty. Less than a minute after they entered, the main officer exited the house with rope in his hand.

"Rope was on the bedposts of a locked bedroom, cable ties on a kitchen chair, and food stocked recently into the fridge," he informed them. "Other than that, there's nothing left. But they were definitely here."

"The question is, why'd they leave?" Jack asked, turning to Janice who was deep in thought, staring blankly at the cabin. She snapped to her senses as a second cop came around from the back of the house.

"Sir, the back bedroom window is open and blood is stained on the wall and grass below it," he stated, pointing behind him to the house.

Janice thought aloud, "Beth must have gotten away."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, there's no way they would know we were on their trail. Ray must have just gone out for something, that's why he tied her up. Beth must've gotten out of it, escaped out the window, and is on the run."

Jack smiled, "Janice, you're a genius!" He turned and ran back to their car.

"Detective, where are you going?" The head policeman asked.

"Beth must be on the road or in the woods running. We'll drive along the road and look for her or a sign of Ray. Chances are he's looking for her too."

Janice piped up before getting in the passenger's seat, "Get your cops to scour the woods. She can't be far away. We'll find her before Ray does."

* * *

Beth quickly changed her course and redirected herself to the woods. The twisting roots on the forest floor threatened to trip her, but the likely hood of her escaping Ray's clutches again was slim. She wouldn't let him take her again. She would either escape or die trying.

Diving behind a thick stump and log, Beth groaned in pain when she landed her tailbone on a tree root. Gritting her teeth, she raised her head to see the road as the car came closer. It moved along like a slug, so from far away Beth could already see the Camry approaching. She hid her head behind the stump and flattened herself, trying to control her breathing. Her lungs were on fire from the running, and the anxiety and panic bubbling up from the pit of her stomach didn't help. Ray would not find her, Ray would not catch her, Ray would not kill her.

The car rolled past Beth's area, Ray's head out the window. His brow furrowed as he squinted, but he kept the vehicle moving. He couldn't see her.

Beth let out another groan, and when the car's rumbling quieted down, she peaked over the log. Worst decision she could have possibly made. She had almost made it out. But Ray spotted the movement and his eyes lit up with fury. Panic seized through Beth's veins, but she pulled herself to her feet and ran anyway, faster than she ever knew she could. She heard the slam of a car door as she leaped over a fallen tree and then ducked under a leafy branch. There was no hiding now.

"MICHELLE?!"

A sob broke through Beth's throat. No, she thought angrily. No time to cry. Only time to run. She had a head start. She needed to use it.

Flying over tree roots and branches, Beth could hear Ray crashing through bushes at the entry to the forest. She dodged the trees as they began to grow denser the farther into the woods she went. Beth didn't even know where she was running to. Her only hope was that someone else would find her before Ray did. She could hear him gaining on her.

"Michelle, I would stop running if I were you! It will only make things worse..."

Beth knew he wasn't bluffing. Ray had always been incredibly unpredictable, but when he was angry it was ten times worse. Her breathing became more rapid and unsteady, and Beth could feel her lungs compact in her chest.

Left. Right. Turn. Duck. Jump. Beth couldn't process anything thought but survive. Branches seemed to appear out of nowhere, striking her across the face. One hit her above the left eye, and Beth immediately shut her eyes as a reflex. Second mistake. She didn't see the heavy tree root that stuck up in the ground before her. Her foot caught underneath it and the momentum flew her body forward. Beth landed with a thud on the ground, and the wind was knocked from her already desperate lungs. She gasped for breath, making a wheezing sound that's cause was assisted by the earth stuck in her throat. Beth tried to get up on her feet, pressing her hands into the ground, but one hand had been crunched under her weak body and could not support the weight. Plus, her foot that had caught underneath the tree root was bending at an odd angle, and she couldn't move it. To make matters even worse, her nose now bled harder from the impact, and her lungs were still burning.

"I told you," she heard Ray tsk from behind her. A whimper escaped Beth's mouth. She felt harsh, calloused hands around her arms as Ray hauled her to her feet. Beth couldn't support her full weight on her feet, which was adamant by the immediate buckling of her knees. Ray gripped her harder before she could fall again, then lifted her over his shoulder. Beth used every muscle still working in her body to fight back. She kicked her feet into Ray's rib cage and pounded her fists onto his back, sending a shooting pain through her injured limbs. Her left arm swung around and she struck the back of Ray's neck with her elbow, sending him and her both to the ground. Third mistake. Ray was only debilitated for a moment before he threw his arms over Beth's body, jamming his elbows into the bottom of her rib cage and knocking the air from her lungs once again. He put his full weight onto her right leg's shin to hold her down as he yanked Beth's arms behind her at an unnatural angle. Beth let out an animalistic cry that she didn't know she was capable of making. Ray raised his other hand that was not holding her arms and clamped it around her throat, cutting off her airway. She raised her head and neck it protest, but Ray bared his teeth and slammed her head multiple times into the hard ground. Beth's vision blurred and faded the world around her as her eyes slightly crossed. Black spots distorted the image of the forest and Ray's face. She saw stars.

"I. Told. You," Ray annunciated, struggling to contain Beth's anguish. "To stop. Struggling."

Beth felt hot tears join the blood streaming down her broken face, carving pathways in the dirt caked upon it. How would she get out of this? That was the thing, she realized. She wouldn't. Here in these woods is where Ray would murder her. Just like he had done to her family. Just as he had done to her heart and soul all those years ago. Beth closed her eyes. Here she would die. Here she would be put to rest. Her family burned alive because of the man she introduced to their lives, so it made sense that she would join them by the courtesy of the same psychopath. It was almost poetic. Beth let the darkness surround her as she filtered out the noises Ray made, only leaving the sounds of birds and branches rustling. Beth pictured the bushes, twigs, and leaves dancing in the wind. A couple snapping from overuse. That's what she was now. A broken twig snapped from being bent so many times before. The snapping filled her ears now. Echoing in her eardrums and ricocheting off her brain. Beth's eyebrows pulled together. What?

Another sound caught her attention. The whirring of helicopter blades. More sounds. Yelling. So much yelling. Shouts. What were they saying? Beth... Lieutenant Davis... Something about a woman named Beth Davis. Who's Beth? That's when it clicked.

Beth's eyes shot open and locked with Ray's. She could see the panic fill his irises and plague his dilated pupils. Somehow, through the inconceivable pain, Beth managed a smile. She almost laughed. Ray's words were brought back to mind.

"And I told you," she spoke with mirth. "Let. Me. Go!"

Beth took advantage of his moment of weakness, kicking her legs against his chest with all the strength she had left to give. Ray fell of Beth, and his eyes lit up with desperation and anger. He lunged for her, but the police closed in. They caught Ray by the arms, flinging him away from Beth, and begun to incapacitate him. Other police surrounded Beth from her stalker, holding her to bring her torso to sit up. Paramedics charged in from behind and pulled her up onto a lifting gurney with care. But Beth had no need to worry. Her vision was still impaired and her head felt as thought it may explode, but she was sure her consciousness wouldn't last long, and for some reason she couldn't tear her eyes off of Ray. He screamed over the police and continued to try to lunge for Beth, reaching his arms in a way that seemed like he was visualizing strangling her. The last thing Beth saw was a needle being stabbed into Ray's arm. The last conscious memory she had was of the hatred-fuelled fire she saw behind Ray's gaze that drilled into her eyes, and would stay with her for the rest of her days.

* * *

The steady beat of her heart monitor reminded Beth that she was still here. Still in the land of the living, broken and beaten as she was.

Opening her swollen eyes, the hospital room blurred together in a blob of white. Like looking through a foggy window on a cold autumn morning. Beth blinked multiple times in an attempt to clear the metaphorical glass. As the room came into focus she heard a quiet beep come from one of the many monitors and machines beside her. Beth tried to turn her head, but the movement was restricted and greatly uncomfortable. She shifted her eyes down to see a brace incasing her neck, stiff medical wraps around her right shin and right wrist, a small cast on her left wrist, and a cast around her right foot. Groaning, Beth let her head back down against the pillow and noticed a difference in the feeling, almost a friction. A wrap around her head was most likely. Oh, she thought sarcastically, can't forget about my nose. The doctor's must have repaired it while she was unconscious, like most of her injuries, but she could feel the stiff strips protecting and holding her fragile nose in place.

Well at least I'm not dead.

The clicking of her room door brought her out of her thoughts as she saw two police, who must be her room security guards, let in a Doctor and nurse, followed by Jack and Janice. Her mouth broke into a soft smile to see the two of her detectives and friends. Without them she knew she'd be six feet under, via Ray, right now.

The nurse walked straight to the machines and began to fiddle with them, fixing drips and pressures. The head doctor stood at the foot of her bed and folded her dark hands around the rails. "Hi Ms. Davies, I'm Dr. Samantha Richmond. How are you feeling?"

"Bruised," Beth smiled.

"As expected." She smiled as well. "I'm sure you've noticed that the list of your injuries is quite extensive, but they aren't too extreme. I'm not softening any blow when I say I know you'll have a full recovery. Other than some broken and fractured bones and intense bruising, you're not in too bad a shape." She motioned to Jack and Janice, "Now we'll talk about the speed of that recovery later, as you have some visitors who I'm sure are dying to talk to you."

Jack smiled, keeping his sight on Beth, as Janice agreed with the doctor and exchanged some words. He mouthed, Okay?

Beth let out a huff and a smile. I will be.

After the Doctor and nurse left, Jack sat down in a chair by Beth's bed and Janice eyed the edge of the hospital bed warily.

"The sheets can handle the weight," Beth joked.

Janice looked up in surprise and slight embarrassment. "I don't know if you can..."

"Don't be ridiculous." She patted the bed, and Janice reluctantly sat on the edge, keeping a safe distance between her and Beth's injured leg. A wave of silence fell over the room as the detectives stared at their boss, not seeming to notice how uncomfortable it made her. So Beth sighed, taking it that she should just address the elephant in the room.

"I'm fine. Stop looking at me like I'm an injured deer. Ray's gone now and I'm back. That's what matters."

Jack and Janice exchanged a glance. Janice opened her mouth first, looking back at Beth, "Ray's in custody. You know how it works; there'll be a court case soon when you're ready and prepared, but we have no doubt he'll be put in jail. I mean," Janice looked down at her fingers grazing over the bed sheet, "with the whole bribing to escape the mental institute, stalking, breaking-and-entry, causing bodily harm, murdering Perry-"

"I get it, Janice," Beth's voice clipped. She tightened her jaw and pressed her teeth together, looking straight ahead at the wall. All the sudden she didn't want them here anymore. She was embarrassed. Thank god he hadn't raped her. She would've never escaped their pity.

"Beth-" Jack started, finally dropping his gaze to floor. He seemed unable to make words form.

"I don't want to hear it." Beth interrupted again.

"No!" Her head flicked a little too quickly over to Jack, hurting her brace. The passion and urgency he put behind that word surprised her. "I don't think you get it, Beth. We're worried about you. We feel bad for you. You deserve that from us." His voice softened, "You don't have to put a wall up."

The wet feeling on Beth's cheeks shocked her; she realized she was crying. Letting out a huff of air, she tried to smile as she wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. A second wave of tears washed the wobbly smile off her face. She desperately tried to stop any more, using her thumb and forefinger on both hands to press against her overflowing tear ducts, but it was no use. Her mouth contorted in agony and she let the years of held back tears finally go.

Janice let a few of her own tears slide as she pulled Beth gently into her arms. Jack then pulled the both of them into his own arms, resting his head on top of Beth's. His cheek pressed softly against her hair, and he breathed her in.

They stayed like that for as long as Beth's fragile body heaved with sobs. She had felt so alone for so long. For years and years. Since her family died till this moment, she had felt completely alone in life. She'd always thought that's how she'd feel for the rest of her life. But here in Jack and Janice's arms, she knew she'd be okay. Beth would move on. Life would continue. She would never forget anything that had happened, she owed that much to her family and Michelle, but she would never let it rule her life again. She owed that much to herself. To Beth. Because no matter how badly it hurt to remember, those experiences and horrific things made up who she was. Today she saved people's lives by rescuing them and helping them escape their stalkers. Something that's not very easy. Something she hadn't been able to do for herself until now.

* * *

Stalkers are a special breed of bad people. They're not typical thieves or murders or abusers. They're not typical suffers of mental disorders. Stalkers hold their own place on the scale of insanity. They don't belong. That's the reason they become what they are. Stalkers obsess over the people who do belong and are special because that's what they want for themselves. They don't have control over their own lives, so they desperately search for someone they can control. To fixate on and to make their own kind of perfect. It doesn't matter the lengths they have to go to; it doesn't matter if harm comes to themselves; they don't care. Stalkers want control. It's all they've ever wanted. They're broken. It's all they've ever been.


End file.
